Consquences
by hhollingsworthh
Summary: Jimmy Brooks comes back to the halls of Degrassi to talk to the students about the consequences. He also sets some things straight, and speaks his truth for the first time in years. The tragedy that took place that day haunted him forever, so the least he can do is prevent it from ever happening again. TNG x NC - pre hunter bringing gun to dance.


Quick trigger warning. This story does mention guns and shootings and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy xoxo!

The students of Degrassi all make their way towards the auditorium. Simpson told us there was going to be a surprise guest speaker today, but he didn't give any details as to who it would be. Or what it was about, or anything. They begin to take their seats, Maya next to Zig, then Grace next to Jonah, Miles and Lola, Tristan, and everyone else piled in behind. Principal Simpson comes out on stage, and the student body begins to clap. He smiles and waves at everyone, then puts his hand up like he was ready to get started.  
The crowd went silent, he starts off by saying,"Good morning Degrassi students. I hope you're all excited for our assembly this morning. We have a very special guest speaker, someone who actually attended Degrassi, and has a real story to tell. A story of courage, and also of consequences. He is definitely no stranger to either of those things, and I am pleased to welcome Degrassi's own… Jimmy Brooks!"  
The crowd starts to applaud, but quickly stop as soon as Jimmy rolls out on stage in his wheelchair. He looks into the audience and sees everyone staring at him. They all knew exactly who he was. The guy who got shot, by the guy who got killed. Most of these people didn't know the real story though, and that's what Jimmy was here to tell. If he could change one person's mind about bullying, then it would make it all worth it for him.  
"Good morning, Degrassi. It's been a while since I've been here. A lot of you probably have no idea who I am, here, let me explain. I was the basketball team MVP for three years in a row, however, that all changed on October 31, 2004." He stops to look at the ground, before continuing, "Well, it started before that. It started a couple of years before that, a classmate of ours was involved with a guy who… Well… The easiest way to put this, she ended up in a coma. From there, she went off to a private school, and we all lost contact with her. The guy who did it came back to Degrassi, people didn't want him there, lots of bullying ensued. Do I condone my actions? Absolutely not. I didn't help the case. I will admit, I made some really dumb decisions." He stops to roll to the other side of the stage. "But, this guy does have a name, and his name was Rick. I got the chance to get to know Rick closer right before it all went down. We had competed together on the "Whack Your Brain" team, and he was super smart, and actually pretty funny. Someone I called my best friend at the time, decided to play the "ultimate prank" as he called it. And if you'd like to know what that prank was… It was yellow paint, and feathers. It drenched him entirely. And in that moment, you could feel him snap." The crowd gasps, and Maya stands to ask a question.

"Excuse me, Mr Brooks?" Maya asks.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not quite done yet. I will open the floor for discussions soon. Now, if you don't mind." He continues, "After the incident, Rick goes home. Naturally, everyone except for the people who took part in it felt sickened by the incident. That was it for Rick, he was sick of the bullying. He felt his life was ruined, this was broadcast all through the school. Everyone saw him get covered in paint and feathers. Now, I don't know what happened after Rick left. All I do know, is Rick brought a gun back to school. And he never came back out. Back to my friend, he saw Rick in the bathroom washing up, and the partners in crime put it out there that I had this done to him. Like I said, I don't condone my own actions, but I had absolutely nothing to do with this. Rick was already in a very fragile state, can you imagine being constantly bullied every waking moment of your life?" Jimmy takes a second to let the class think about it.  
Maya stops to think about her ex, Campbell Saunders. He was bullied as well, but he couldn't have done anything like this… She writes down more questions for Jimmy in her notebook. She was ready for him to open up for discussion. She had read tons of stories about Rick and the shooting, and now she had the chance to get some answers.  
Jimmy continues,  
"Now, I remember this moment like it was yesterday. Rick walks up to my locker, and I turn to him and say, 'How you holding up?', he replies with 'Good.' I told him that I was surprised to see him back at school that afternoon, he replies with, 'Yeah… I bet you are.', I said that 'I'm sorry about everything, and if those guys give you any trouble.. I got your back.', Rick yelled, 'You stabbed me in the back! You set the whole thing up…' and I said, 'I defended you.' Then, the next thing I see is his gun. His 1911 pistol. I asked him if it was real, and he said, 'This whole time you pretended to be my friend… You made me do this…', and he shut his eyes, so I tried to run away… I didn't make it, and I felt something warm hit my back. I screamed out in pain, and I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital a week later, they told me I would never walk again. I didn't even know that Rick had died until about a month later, when the best friend that made this all happen told me. He told me the truth right after I started school again. Now, I'm telling you this story because I want you to think about the consequences of your words and your actions." He stops, waiting to see the crowd's reaction.  
Degrassi was stone silent. Simpson was holding back tears, he hadn't heard the story of how it happened in years. It was one scenario he wanted to keep out of his mind forever, thinking about how his stepdaughter, Emma, could've easily been the one that died. He was sick knowing that anyone was hurt, and the fact that someone died. He remembers yelling at the principal, Mr Raditch, and his wife, Spike, telling them to stop fighting. He remembers seeing Jimmy's barely-alive body being wheeled out on a stretcher, and he stopped by Jimmy's room a few times, after his friends had left. He shared a few cups of coffee and conversations with Mr Brooks.  
Jimmy then says, "I would like to also add that rumors started this whole thing. When you say things that aren't true, think of the consequences of your actions. There is only so much a person can handle before they snap. Like here. He asked for help, nobody listened. Yes, what he did was wrong. He did something we all thought was unforgivable, but the reality of this is… I wish I would've been more forgiving, if I wouldn't have been the lower person, I might still be standing right now. I would be on the NBA, and maybe Rick would still be alive too. I've learned to always be kind, and to not take life for granted, you never know when it might all end for you. Does anyone have any questions?" Jimmy opens the floor for discussion, when Maya stands back up.  
"Mr Brooks, I'd like to ask a few questions." She says, notebook in hand.  
Jimmy looks at her and smiles, "Yes, come on up here and ask away!" Maya makes her way to the stage, where she says,  
"Hello, I'm Maya Matlin. My first question is, how did you contribute to this accident? If you told him you defended him. My second question is, when did you decide to stick up for him? Finally, I'd like to know, what did it feel like when your friend told you the truth? But I'd like you to know that my ex was also bullied, and he committed suicide in the greenhouse. I've been so depressed about it, and hearing someone who overcame such a tragic moment speak, really has inspired me. So thank you." She says, ending with a smile.  
Jimmy can't help but smile at the ending, but he does feel a little uneasy answering these questions. But that's just Maya's style, tough and gritty, and a little nosey.  
He starts off, "Well, Maya… I'll be completely honest. I threw him into the dumpster. I bullied him, I did a lot of stuff that I will probably never remember. I decided to stick up for him, once I saw how bright and witty he really was. Seeing him on that stage made me see the other side of him, the side that's not abusive and harmful… He wasn't that bad. It's a shame it had to end that way. I think about it every day when I wake up and can't use my legs. To answer that last question… How do you think I reacted when my best friend told me that HE was the reason I'd never walk again? If he would've kept his friend's mouth shut, I might be walking. But he might not be. It took me a long time, but I finally came to peace with it and forgave him. And we are friends again. But it took a long time. My best advice to you, Maya… Be strong. Live for Campbell, make him proud. You keep doing what you're doing. Thank you for the questions, and thank you everyone for your time. I hope you all appreciate what you have, especially in Principal Simpson. Thank you." He says, takes a bow, and Maya accompanies him off stage.  
The crowd cheers for Jimmy, the mood is inspiring. We see Hunter Hollingsworth sitting there, smiling… This message really got to him. He's had some dark thoughts before, but hearing from a survivor of something like this, really made him rethink his decision. Principal Simpson takes the stage again and says,  
"Wow, thank you again Jimmy. Degrassi loves you very much. I hope this made you all think about the consequences of your words, and your actions. Sometimes the bullies, become the bullied, and in this case, the victim also lost his life, and added another victim. Bullying isn't acceptable in any way. Nobody wins, so please take some time to think about this today as you go through your classes. You are dismissed." He says, placing the microphone back on the stand. Everyone in the room has taken one thing or another from this assembly, and each one goes on their day, slightly changed. As Time Stood Still...


End file.
